Do You Believe In Miracles?
by And-Your-Point-Is.542
Summary: Max dies. And the Flock is changing. But five years later someone shows up. She repairs their broken hearts. She helps them, but she has a secret. A secret that not even she knows. Just a little tiny bit of music... Not very much. R&R? Rating might change
1. Chapter 1

**I has a new story. I'm gunna need you guys' opinion. Please!**

**I saw Paramore two days ago. And my voice is still gone. It was amazinnnng!**

**I don't own anythiiiing.**

**

* * *

**BREAKING NEWS!

"Sixteen year old heroine, Maximum Ride, was announced dead this morning. She was held captive at the secret facility, the School. The School was believed to be shut down years ago. We believe it's the last one. Her body was not found, but there is significant evidence showing that she is indeed dead.

"The world known Flock are having a memorial service for anyone and everyone. Fang, her boyfriend, has been grieving, but has decided to take up his post as leader. He has also concluded that they will settle down. They will all go to school. All except Fang. When asked why, he shrugged and sauntered off.

"Information about the memorial can be found on Fang's blog.

"In other news..."

-I is a vury smart line break-

Fang POV-

I flipped off the TV having heard all that I needed.

I still refused to believe that Max was dead. But, of course, she has to be. Plus, we found her folder. It said "AE01MR has been removed." AE as in Angel Experiment. She was the first successful 'Angel'. And MR for Maximum Ride. I should just face the facts.

She's dead.

But I know that I will never, ever get over her. I will always be in love with Maximum Ride.

And I will stop at nothing to find out if she's really dead.

Or not.

I'm hoping for the not.

-I is a kitty cat... Woof-

Iggy POV-

"Hello, Class. Today, we have a new student. This is Iggy. Iggy, please tell us where you're from and one fact about you." They probably already know. We've been all over the news.

"I've lived... Everywhere. I just recently moved here from Arizona with my... Family. And one fact about me... I'm blind. But I wasn't born that way." They probably already knew all of that.

"Thank you. I am Mrs. Calehedren. You will sit next to Mike Kewlerd." Hehe. Kewlerd... Hah. Wait, this isn't funny. Nothing is funny.

I stood there waiting. I guess they already forgot that I was blind. I didn't mind. I wasn't that important. Without Max, none of us were.

"Here," a creepy deep voice said.

I'm sure Mrs. What'sherface made a move to help me, then, but I was too quick for her. I followed the sound waves to where the voice came from.

I sighed, sitting.

I'm sure, to everyone, I looked depressed. Well, I am. Our leader... No. Our MOM died.

Her mom offered to let us stay with her, but Fang needed to get away. He misses her, more than anything.

We all miss her.

We will. Forever.

-Don't be mad. I'm a good little worker bee-

Nudge POV-

"This is Nudge, class. She doesn't talk much, but I expect you to treat her as you treat each other."

She gestured for me to sit where ever. I did. Not making one sound.

After the police announced that Max was dead, I stopped speaking my feelings.

And I started painting them.

-*sob* I'm sorry!-

Gazzy POV-

"My name is Gazzy..." I said shyly.

I know what you're thinking. Gazzy, shy?

Well, since Max... died. I... just... don't wanna be the old Gazzy. I wanna be new Gazzy.

Someone Max would've been proud of.

-*cough* nerd *cough*-

Angel POV-

"Angel, hun, welcome to second grade! Why don't you sit by Amy." The teacher-lady pointed at some girl that was thinking about ponies.

That's what a little kid should be thinking about. Nowadays, I only think of ways things could have turned out differently. We all blame ourselves. All we feel is guilt. Longing. We miss her. Well, of course we do. We love her. We need her.

Fang's been trying, but you can see all his pain. He doesn't try to cover it. He tries to be strong, but we can all see his struggle.

We all want her back.

We all need her back.

* * *

**Soooooo? The plot thingy is pretty easy to figure out... sooo...**

**R&R?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Soooooo... How are you guys?**

**I'm GREAT!**

**Don't ownnnn**

**

* * *

**FIVE YEARS LATER-

Arlene Mirede POV-

"Arlene! Start packing! You're spending two months with the legendary Flock!" My manager said from my doorway.

"Why?" I asked. Not snobbily. I'm not like that. I pretty much just do whatever people say. I always get yelled at for being so selfless, but I like it.

For some reason, I feel like it's not me. At all.

"You're going to make an album with Fang. And maybe even form a band."

"Why am I staying for two months?"

"Y'know, to get to know everyone."

"Oh, okay. I'll get packing then."

"I have no idea what the weather will be like in Maine..."

"Maine! That's across the country!"

"Hun, this could be amazing for your career! Singing with THE Fang!"

I just nodded and started to pack.

Well, Maine, here I come.

-I'm payed hourly for this-

Fang POV-

"Fang! Iggy and Jack are making out again! Like, Whyyyy?" Angel asked. Very preppily. That's what she is. A prep. A popular. A partier.

"They're allowed to."

"I know, but still! Oh! I'm going to a party with Adam later."

"Okay, sure." I was used to her going out every night. Used to her coming home drunk. Used to having to baby her when she had a nasty hangover. Used to giving her speeches that she just ignores.

Everything is different.

Angel's out partying. Every night.

Since Nudge graduated, she's always locked away in her room drawing.

Gazzy's all nerdy and goody two shoes.

Iggy's gay... And he can see again. We have no idea how...

And I'm depressed. It's been five years and I still miss her.

My music helps me a lot.

I'm a famous singer now. And I'm doing an album with world-known Arlene Mirede.

She's actually arriving here from CA. She's staying a whole two months. Then, we have to get to work.

So, right now, I'm cleaning up our pigsty of a house. And everyone is too busy to help me.

Angel, apparantly, has homework. Even though, it's summer. I didn't question it though. I've learned to put up with her crap.

Nudge is painting. As always.

Iggy's making out with Jack. His boyfriend of two years.

And Gazzy's studying for some extra summer classes he's taking.

So, I'm left alone cleaning the house.

Because this is my life.

* * *

**Soooooooo? Whatcha thinkkkk?  
**

**R&R  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I feel really sick. And I have to feel good cause I'm going to a sleep over with my friends that I haven't seen. And then I'm staying in Geneva with my friend for a week. Sooo...**

**Review me! I want at least 3 reviews. Pleassse? **

**I think you get a bit of Arlene's background in this... Sooo.**

**Don't own.**

**

* * *

**Arlene POV-

"Here we are, Alrey **(AN- Ewww. Ugly nickname alerttt)**. Get your bags. I have to get back to the airport before my flight leaves."

"Okay, see ya!"

I got out and grabbed my heavy bags. I had no problem with them.

The car sped off.

I fixed my black, white, grey and pink plaid shirt. And made sure my black skinnies were straight. I had to make a good impression.

"Here we go."

I picked my bags up and knocked on the huge wooden door.

A tall, black haired, clean shaven man came to the door. Fang. He looked empty. Pretty depressed. After five years?

"Arlene, come in. Lemme take your bags."

I did as he said.

The house was big, but not impressive. Probably since I'm used to all the Hollywood mansions.

"Thank you, Mr... Fang?"

"Just Fang, please."

Fang POV-

Wow, she looks a lot like Max. Older, of course, but still. Definitely doesn't act like her, though. She called me Mister.

Arlene POV-

Fang led me into a room with some people that I assumed to be the Flock.

There was Angel. Who, I was told, is an Angel. She looked pretty opposite. Straight blond hair with hot pink highlights. She was wearing an extremely short red dress, super-high heels, and an over abundance of makeup. She was also sitting in the lap of some random boy with really long hair and random piercings. He looked sixteen. Last time I checked, Angel was 13. Definitely not an Angel.

Nudge. She looked shy. I had been told that she was a total talkaholic. She had really short hair. She was wearing paint splattered clothes. Just an overlarge t-shirt and jeans. She had a little polite smile on her face. Definitely my kind of person.

Gazzy. A nerdy looking boy. He was wearing a plaid shirt and khaki pants. He was reading a book. He seemed very immersed in it. He was cute. Definitely someone I could learn to like.

Iggy. He had a sparkly(?) blond mohawk that was dyed blue on the sides. He was making out with some boy with purple and yellow hair. Hmm. Didn't know he was gay. Definitely someone I could hang out with.

"Guys! This is Arlene." Angel jumped up.

"I love your music! All my friends do... except my boyfriend, Adam."

I nodded, feeling awkward at the praise.

"Hi," Nudge said. I smiled at her.

Gazzy grunted, not looking up from his book.

"HI!" Iggy and what'shisface said. Iggy didn't bother to introduce his boyfriend. They just returned to their making out.

"Sorry about them," Fang apologized.

"Oh, I'm cool with it." Fang looked at me strangely.

"Follow me to your room."

I did as he said. He pointed out the kitchen and other necessity rooms.

"My room... And your room. Technically the guest room." His voice had very little emotion. He wasn't so depressed that he cut. I could tell.

I was happy about that. I'd had enough cutting to last me a lifetime. You could tell by the scars covering my arms. They were faint, but still noticeable. Apparantly, when I was 16 I started cutting. I lost a lot of blood and was in a coma until I was seventeen. The strange thing is, I don't remember the first seventeen years of life. I just remember waking up in the hospital. Some lady claiming to be my mother, said I lost too much blood and suffered permanent memory loss.

I've had a good four years that I remember. I somehow got a record dead and became famous. Had my first Boyfriend that I remembered. My first kiss. A great family.

It was good.

I just wish I remembered.

* * *

**Hmm. Curious. Very curious. Remember 3 reviewss**

**R&R~!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**MY eyes are burning... Listen to Wow, I Can Get Sexual Too and A Walk Through Hell by Say Anything**

**Sooo... I didn't get three reviews :( I feel unloved...**

**So review! A lot! **

**It might be a while for Stardom, but I do know what I'm doing now. And you might... no you will, hate me for it. I must apologize in advance**

**ITI: She made me and Nudge be meanies.**

**Angel: Me too.**

**NTW: I don't like being mean, but if it helps Vicky's stories, I'm totally for it. Vicky gives me bacon! I love bacon. Not as much as Fang and Iggy though. Lemme tell ya. **

**Vicky: I know! They're like the Kings of bacon! That's how I lured ITI in. With bacon. MWAHAHAHAH**

**ITI: Anyway... VIcky does not own any of this crappp...**

**

* * *

**Fang POV-

"Do you wanna go to the music room. We can each sing a song...?" I've been speaking in semi-full sentences sing Arlene showed up. Something about her...

"Uh... Sure." She set her bags down and followed me to the music room. It was spectacular. Instruments were everywhere. They were organized. I'm a neat freak these days...

Arlene POV-

"Uh... I guess I'll do an unreleased song... It's called The Fear."

I went over to the piano and set it to the right setting. I adjusted the microphone that was connected to the piano.

Alright, here it goes.

_I want to be rich and I want lots of money_  
_ I don't care about clever I don't care about funny_  
_ I want loads of clothes and fuckloads of diamonds_  
_ I heard people die while they are trying to find them_

_ And I'll take my clothes off and it will be shameless_  
_ 'Cause everyone knows that's how you get famous._

_ [Pre-chorus:]_  
_ I'll look at the sun and I'll look in the mirror_  
_ I'm on the right track, yeah I'm on to a winner._

_ [Chorus:]_  
_ I don't know what's right and what's real anymore_  
_ And I don't know how I'm meant to feel anymore_  
_ And when do you think it will all become clear?_  
_ 'Cause I'm being taking over by The Fear_

_ Life's about film stars and less about mothers_  
_ It's all about fast cars and cussing each other_  
_ But it doesn't matter cause I'm packing plastic_  
_ And that's what makes my life so fucking fantastic_

_ And I am a weapon of massive consumption_  
_ And it's not my fault it's how I'm programmed to function_

_ [Pre-chorus]_

_ [Chorus]_

_ Forget about guns and forget ammunition_  
_ 'Cause I'm killing them all on my own little mission_  
_ Now I'm not a saint but I'm not a sinner_  
_ Now everything's cool as long as I'm getting thinner_

_ [Chorus] _

"That was great. Haha. Your music is nothing like you." I just shrugged. It really wasn't. "Err. This is A Walk Through Hell."

He grabbed a guitar.

_And if I could swim _  
_ I'd swim out to you in the ocean,_  
_ Swim out to where you were floating _  
_ in the dark._  
_ And if was blessed _  
_ I walk on the water you're breathing,_  
_ To lend you some air for that heaving _  
_ Sunken chest._  
_ 'Cause they chose you _  
_ As the model _  
_ For their empty little dreams._  
_ With your new head _  
_ And your legs spread _  
_ Like a filthy magazine._  
_ And they hunt you _  
_ And they gut you _  
_ And you give in._

_ And if I was brave _  
_ I'd climb up to you on the mountain._  
_ They led you to drink from their fountain _  
_ Spouting lies._  
_ And I'd slay _  
_ The horrible beast they commissioned_  
_ To steer me away from my mission _  
_ To your eyes,_  
_ And I'd stand there _  
_ Like a soldier _  
_ With my foot upon his chest._  
_ With my grin spread _  
_ And my arms out _  
_ In my bloodstained Sunday's best,_  
_ And you'd hold me _  
_ I'd remind you _  
_ Who you are... _  
_ Under their shell.._

_ I'd walk through hell for you. _  
_ Let it burn right through my shoes._  
_ These soles are useless without you._  
_ Through hell for you_  
_ Let the torturing ensue. _  
_ My soul is useless without you_

_ And if they sent a whirlwind, _  
_ I'd hug it like a harmless little tree._  
_ Or an earthquake, _  
_ I'd calm it, _  
_ And I'd bring you back to me,_  
_ And I'd hold you _  
_ In my weak arms like a first born._

_ I'd walk through hell for you. _  
_ Let it burn right through my shoes._  
_ These soles are useless without you._  
_ Through hell for you_  
_ Let the torturing ensue. _  
_ My soul is useless without you (through hell for you)_

_ (through hell for you) without you_  
_ Without you (through hell for you)_  
_ Without you (through hell for you)_

_ Now, I've walked through hell for you,_  
_ What's an adventurer to do_  
_ But rest these feet at home with you_

"Wow. How'd you come up with the lyrics." **(AN the next part is a total inside joke.)**

"Very carefully."

"Err. Heh?"

"Oh you know."

"No. I don't."

"Just in case."

"What?"

"I don't even know." His voice started high pitched then got deeper.

"Whatever." I walked off to unpack my bags. I guess I'll be in this home with weirdos for two months. I'd better learn to deal.

I got to my room and sat on the bed next to my bags.

_If I could write you a song_-

"Hullo?" I sounded really tired.

"M- Arlene!" For some reason, my mom always makes these mistakes.

"Hey, mom." I really wasn't in the mood to put up with her shit. I mean, I love her and all, but she's always trying to find me a boyfriend. And she doesn't care what they do. Trust me.

"How's life with... _them." _My mom really doesn't like the Flock. I don't know why...

"Eh. Weird. I'll get used to it."

"Okay, hun... Jack called." She sounded eager.

"Ugh. Again?" I normally don't hate people... but if you met him, you'd understand.

"Yes! Arlene, why won't you give him a chance?"

"I did! And he got me drunk and tried to take advantage of me.

"People change..."

"No, mom."

I could practically feel her anger.

"Listen, Ma. I'll find a guy soon. Promise."

"But-"

"OH! Gotta go, bye!"

I hung up, not letting her get another word in.

"I take it you don't like your mom much."

It was Angel's boyfriend, Adam.

I shrugged, not wanting to go into detail.

"Well, it's time for dinner." His eyes strayed to my bag. There were... girly stuff hanging out.

I coughed.

"Let's go then." I stood and followed him to the kitchen.

Everyone, except Iggy's boyfriend, were sitting at the table.

Adam spoke. "I'd better get going."

Angel pouted. "What about the party?"

"I don't think I can go..."

"Why?" She whined.

"Ange, my sis just got out of the hospital. Bye guys." He left the room, and, of course, the house.

"Why was his sister in the hospital?" Gazzy asked, taking a bite of his steak.

"She, like, cut... or something."

An image... no a memory, popped into my head. It was me, only not... And a black blob was running towards me. It was fuzzy, but I could tell that I was covered in blood.

"Arlene?" Everyone was looking at my strangely. My hands were shaking and I was breathing deeply..

I calmed my breathing. And shakily replied "yes," whil rubbing my arm. Nudge took notice.

"You cut?" It shocked them. Apparantly, they expected me to have the perfect little life.

"Used to. Don't remember why."

"Really?" I nodded.

"Why don't you remember?" Fang asked, suspiciously.

"When I was sixteen, I cut. Once, I lost too much blood and passed out. My brother found me and brought me to the hospital. I was in a coma for a year. When I woke up, I didn't remember a thing."

''That's terrible," Angel said without much feeling.

Fang shot her a glare.

"What? She didn't have to go through the pain! The torture! Didn't have to wake up and wonder if she'd live to see tomorrow!" Angel stood and stalked off.

More images flashed in front of my eyes. Men were hovering over me. Poking me with needles. Little jolts of pain went through by body. I was breathing shallowly and my stomach was turning. I jumped up and ran to the closest bathroom.

I shook as the contents of my stomach came back up, giving me a bad taste in my mouth. My body convulsed as I let out silent sobs. I began to wish that I hadn't eaten so much.

What's wrong with me?

* * *

**Long chapter...**

**R&R?  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**I haven't written this story in forever. **

**DO YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE?**

**please review and tell me if I should, or shouldn't.**

**

* * *

**Fang POV-

We all ran to the bathroom where Arlene was clutching the toilet like it was her last lifeline. Tears leaked down her cheeks. Her body was shaking and she was dry heaving.

She let out a huge sob and curled into a ball. Her eyes were glazed over as if she was seeing something none of us could.

It scared me.

Angel POV-

Strange images flashed through Arlene's mind. I recognized them.

They each came with the same feeling. Pain.

They were all from one place. The School.

And they were only things one person had seen. Max.

It all made sense to me.

Nudge POV-

Waves of pain, sorrow and confusion came from Arlene. Whatever she was seeing was hurting her.

She didn't get it.

Neither did I.

Gazzy POV-

I was going through all the possibilities of what could have caused this. None of it added up.

Arlene coughed and clutched her head.

I've only seen one thing similar to this.

Max.

Iggy POV-

Since the bathroom was all white, I could see everything, but I wish I couldn't.

Arlene POV-

My head was throbbing. I didn't understand what happened.

I'd seen stuff like that, but only in dreams. It never got this reaction out of me. I cried once but not much.

I just didn't get it.

I sat up. The room was spinning a bit.

"Arlene? Are you okay?" Fang asked.

"Yeah... I think."

"What the hell was that?" Nudge asked. They all turned and looked at her, mouths open. I guess she doesn't talk... Like at all.

"I have no fucking clue..." I said, standing.

Fang reached out to help me steady myself.

"Thanks," I said, leaning against him.

Iggy coughed. "I'm gunna go..."

Nudge followed him out.

Gazzy seemed to be thinking. He had wide eyes and was staring at me.

"Gazzy? What is it, kiddo?" Fang asked.

Gazzy seemed to break out of him trance.

"Uhm... nothing." He ran off.

Strange kid.

Angel POV-

Gazzy burst into my room.

"Do you understand what this means?" He asked.

I nodded.

Arlene is Max.

* * *

**SO? What do you think? Continue... or not?**

**R&R  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Rawrrr**

* * *

Gazzy POV-

Angel and I woke up extremely early Angel, for once, was dressed like a human being. And I didn't look completely nerdy.

We were plotting. On how to get Max to remember.

"We should tell everyone," I suggested.

Angel nodded. "But how?"

"Very carefully?"

"What does that even mean?"

"I don't know. I like saying it because it's the only thing that's not depressing that Fang says nowadays."

"Right. Well, that's about to change."

* * *

Nudge POV-

"Nudge, come on." Gazzy said from my doorway.

He looked... normal. His hair was tousled. Not slicked like it has been. He was wearing a tee-shirt and no plaid. Bonus!

"Where?" I asked, setting down my pencil. I took a mental picture. I'd like to draw him later. To add to my other pictures of Gazzy.

"Flock meeting." My heart ached. We hadn't had one since...

He must've noticed my expression.

"It's important." I nodded and followed him to his room.

The rest of the Flock were already there.

"What's this about? I left Jack to talk to Arlene. We all know how well that'll work out." Iggy rolled his eyes.

"I saw something in Arlene's mind yesterday."

Nothing new there.

"Something only one person has ever seen."

"Your point?" Fang asked.

"Images from the School."

Fang stiffened. "She's a whitecoat?" He asked, menacingly.

"No, complete opposite."

"Experiment?" Iggy asked.

Angel nodded.

"What's so special about that."

Gazzy spoke, "That one person... is Max."

Fang growled. "What're you saying?"

"Isn't it obvious?" I asked ecstatic.

Fang shook his head.

"Max is Arlene! Though... I don't see how it works..." I looked at Gazzy and Angel.

"The School had Max, right?" Fang flinched, but nodded. "And the file said she was "removed" not "dead". So, they had Max and gave her fake memories. They're very capable of doing so."

"So they gave her fake memories. That doesn't explain the lack of wings," I said, just wanting to get out before the tears, that came from the mention of Max, came.

"I heard one of the Whitecoat's thoughts when we were breaking in. They discovered a way to make it seem like there are no differences between a human and mutation. A chip. It's most likely located in Max's back."

Realization came over Fang's face. Along with relief, love, and sadness.

"Max is alive," he whispered. Tears brimmed his eyes. Tears were flowing from mine and Iggy was doing a little tiny happy dance.

Angel smiled, but Gazzy frowned.

"What's wrong," I asked him, getting everyone's attention.

"We have one problem... Convincing Max."

* * *

**Latidatida**

**R&R?  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Grawggg**

**Jsyk

* * *

**Max POV-

I woke up to Iggy's voice.

"Jack... I'm having family troubles. It was six years ago. Today. I'll talk to you later, bye."

Six years ago? Oh, yeah. Max died. I hope they aren't all... miserable.

"BREAKFAST!" Iggy yelled.

I got up and, tiredly, walked to the dining room.

Angel came in wearing jeans and a tee-shirts. Holy crap! Normal person attire.

Nudge came out in a skirt and pink shirt. "What's for breakfast? Bacon? I love bacon! Bacon's amazing! And... Oh no! Bacon is pig! I can't eat that! No, no, no! Speaking of pigs, why are they pink? Pink's a pretty color, but still!"

Gazzy came in wearing camouflage clothes. His hair was messy and he had a devious look on his face.

Iggy came in wearing skinny jeans and a tight shirt, but he wasn't making out with his boyfriend. He groaned, "How do I break up with him?"

Fang came in wearing all black, he shrugged.

Some random people came in holding plates of food.

"Dig in," Iggy said, sitting next to me.

"Sooo..." I said.

"I broke up with Adam," Angel said.

"Why?" Nudge asked before continuing to stuff her face.

"Not my type."

"I quit that extra curricular thingy," Gazzy said.

"Why?" Fang asked.

"I want to focus on being a teenager, while I can."

Iggy nodded.

I looked around.

"What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Iggy asked.

"You're all different than yesterday."

"We got some news," Fang said, smiling at me.

"Dr. M's visiting! She's y-Max's mom! And Ella's coming, too! I haven't seen them in sooo long! I'm soo exci-"

"Shut it, Nudge."

Nudge grumbled but complied.

"That's... nice?" I said.

"Yeah, it is," Angel said softly.

"I'm done," Nudge and Gazzy said at the same time. They blushed and looked at each other.

"So M-Arlene, wanna play some songs?"

I shrugged.

He took that as a yes.

I still wanna know what the hell is going on.

* * *

**Short. As always.**

**R&R  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Don't own Wow I can Get Sexual too or Fuck you. Say anything and Lily allen do**

**

* * *

**"Okay!" I exclaimed. I was in a good mood. I mean, Max is back!

She looked at me oddly. I just wanted to kiss her.

I shook my head.

"This is Wow, I Can Get Sexual, Too." She looked at me oddly, again. "Iggy wrote it."

She nodded and gestured for me to go on.

I started to play.

_If I die and go to hell real soon,_  
_ it will appear to me as this room._  
_ And for eternity I'd lay in bed_  
_ in my boxers, half stoned, _  
_ with the pillow under my head._

_ I'd be chatting on the interweb;_  
_ maggots pray upon the living dead._  
_ I had no interest in the things she said._  
_ On the phone every day,_  
_ I'll permanently hit the hay hay._

_ I called her on the phone and she touched herself._  
_ She touched herself. She touched herself. _  
_ I called her on the phone and she touched herself._  
_ I laughed myself to sleep._

_ At this rate,_  
_ I'll be heading for electric chairs._  
_ I'm only human with my cross to bear._  
_ When she described her underwear_  
_ I forgot all the rules my rabbi taught me in the old schul._

_ You're too young to be this empty girl_  
_ I'll prepare you for a sick dark world_  
_ Know that you'll be my downfall._  
_ But I call and I call and I call._

_ I called her on the phone and she touched herself._  
_ She touched herself. She touched herself. _  
_ I called her on the phone and she touched herself._  
_ I laughed myself to sleep._

_ I don't know what I want._  
_ I don't know what I want._  
_ I don't know what I want._  
_ I don't know what I want._  
_ I don't know what I want. (Met you on the internet)_  
_ I don't know what I want. (Then I lied about it)_  
_ I don't know what I want. (Met you on the internet)_  
_ I don't know what I want. (Then I lied about it)_

_ I called her on the phone and she touched herself._  
_ She touched herself. She touched herself. _  
_ I called her on the phone and she touched herself._  
_ I laughed myself to sleep._

_ (Woah!) I called her on the phone (Woah!) and she touched herself._  
_ (Woah!) She touched herself. (Woah!) She touched herself. _  
_ (Woah!) I called her on the phone (Woah!) and she touched herself._  
_ I laughed myself to sleep._

She laughed. "That was brilliant! This is Fuck You. It's for this boy that was making fun of my best friend."

She sat down at the piano.

_Look inside_  
_ Look inside your tiny mind_  
_ Now look a bit harder_  
_ Cause we're so uninspired, so sick and tired of all the hatred you harbor_

_ So you say_  
_ It's not okay to be gay_  
_ Well I think you're just evil_  
_ You're just some racist who can't tie my laces_  
_ Your point of view is medieval_

_ Fuck you_  
_ Fuck you very, very much_  
_ Cause we hate what you do_  
_ And we hate your whole crew_  
_ So please don't stay in touch_

_ Fuck you_  
_ Fuck you very, very much_  
_ Cause your words don't translate_  
_ And it's getting quite late_  
_ So please don't stay in touch_

_ Do you get_  
_ Do you get a little kick out of being slow minded?_  
_ You want to be like your father_  
_ It's approval you're after_  
_ Well that's not how you find it_

_ Do you_  
_ Do you really enjoy living a life that's so hateful?_  
_ Cause there's a hole where your soul should be_  
_ Your losing control of it and it's really distasteful_

_ Fuck you_  
_ Fuck you very, very much_  
_ Cause we hate what you do_  
_ And we hate your whole crew_  
_ So please don't stay in touch_

_ Fuck you_  
_ Fuck you very, very much_  
_ Cause your words don't translate and it's getting quite late_  
_ So please don't stay in touch_

_ Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you,_  
_ Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you,_  
_ Fuck you_

_ You say, you think we need to go to war_  
_ Well you're already in one,_  
_ Cause its people like you_  
_ That need to get slew_  
_ No one wants your opinion_

_ Fuck you_  
_ Fuck you very, very much_  
_ Cause we hate what you do_  
_ And we hate your whole crew_  
_ So please don't stay in touch_

_ Fuck you_  
_ Fuck you very, very much_  
_ Cause your words don't translate and it's getting quite late_  
_ So please don't stay in touch_

_ Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you_  
_ Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you _

I smiled. "Wow. Pent up hatred?"

She shrugged. "The girl was an ass."

I laughed. She was beginning to seem more Max like, already. Maybe the plan was working.

"Wanna go see a movie?" I asked her.

She looked shocked. "Uh.. yeah. Sure..."

"C'mon, I have to get my wallet." We walked to my room.

Max POV-

Fang's room was... Black. It was personal, too. Pictures of him and Max were everywhere. Them kissing, smiling, laughing, cuddling. It was cute.

He reached into a drawer and pulled out a wallet.

"Let's go," He said grinning, as if we weren't in a room with a bunch of pictures of his dead girlfriend.

We walked out to the living room where everyone was watching TV.

"Going out," Fang announced.

Fang grabbed a set of keys and walked out.

We got into a black Porsche.

"Nice ride," I said.

He nodded, smirking.

And we left.

* * *

We went to see Vampires Suck. And it was amazing.

"Remember the part with..." I said as we walked out.

"Yeah! That was so..."

"I know."

We laughed. It was weird how we knew each other like this.

And that's when he kissed me.

Bringing back more images.

* * *

**Okay. **

**R&R pweasse  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Rawr. I is here**

**

* * *

**Fang POV-

Just as expected, Max fainted. I lifted her up and carried her to the car.

Setting her down in the passenger seat, I opened my phone and dialed the house.

"Angel?"

"Yeah!"

"The plan's working. Is Dr. M there yet?"

"Yep. She's cleaning all her instruments** (y'know her doctor supplies. even though she's a vet, she still has the normal stuff for surgery.)** for the surgery."

I nodded. "Good. The plan is going according right."

"Okay. Is Max out cold?"

"Yep. And I have a feeling she won't wake up for a while. She has 16 years of memories to recall."

"Okay. I hope she remembers _everything_, and hopefully her wings are fine."

"They are. I can feel it. Gotta go. I'm leaving."

I hung up and drove off.

Everything would go right.

I drove in silence for the whole ride. Max's figure didn't move once.

"Here we are," I said to myself, picking Max up.

"Fang!" Ella yelled as I walked in. She looked at my arms. "Max really is alive." She beamed and wiped tears from her face.

"Mom! Hurry!"

Dr. M ran in with all the things we needed for surgery.

"Where are we doing it at?" I asked.

She led me over to the table. There was plastic on it and it smelled... terrible.

I gagged a little but set Max down.

"I'm going to have to ask you guys to leave the room. We don't want anything to get infected."

They left. I, however, was reluctant.

"But... What if she dies! I just got her back!"

"She won't die," Dr. M assured me.

I nodded and left.

I went to my room and looked around.

Earlier, I could tell "Arlene" felt awkward. She was surrounded by pictures of my "dead" girlfriend. And we were going on a date.

I smiled and picked up my favorite photo. Max and I were sitting on a bench. We were sitting "Indian style" and were facing each other. Neither of us had any idea about Nudge taking pictures. We were staring into each others eyes and smiling. Max had a flower tucked behind her ear. I clearly remember putting it there. The next day, she was taken. It's the newest picture I have of the two of us.

Not for long.

* * *

**Really crap ending... Review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I has a teensy bit of writers block so I'm sorry if this is total crap...**

***Sigh* I probably shouldn't have like five stories going at once.**

**Anyone have song suggestions for Stardom?**

**

* * *

**Fang POV-

I sat on the couch with the others. Yeah, the couch was really that big.

My hands were clenched together and I was biting down on one of the fingers.

Iggy patted my shoulder. "She's gunna be fine, Fang. This is Max."

This made me feel a little better but not much. It had been years. What if Max's memories didn't all come back. What if they stopped at when I left her when she accepted Ari? What if she didn't remember every kiss? Every touch? Worse, what if she didn't remember him?

"None of that will happen," Angel assured me. "I can hear her thoughts, remember? Right now, she's having a freak out because she forgot everything. And screaming at the Voice." Angel winced.

"Angel's right! Everything will be fine! We'll all be fine! We can be a big family again! And we can eat yummy food together! I'm hungry. Iggy can you make me some food? Oh, never mind. I don't think I can eat until Max is awake. Ooh! Do you think when she wakes up she'll still have her new fashion sense? That'd be so freaking cool! Oh ehm gee! We can take her shopping! Ooh, speaking of shopping... I need a new-" Nudge's constant chatter was cut off as she was hit in the face with a pillow. She flew backwards and landing on the floor. "What the hell, Gazzy?"

Gazzy shrugged. "I had a headache."

Ella giggled and batted her eyes at Gazzy. Nudge noticed and narrowed hers.

Oh, crap. Not another love triangle. It was bad enough when they were both in love with Iggy before we found out he was gay, of course.

Angel laughed, earning her a weird look.

Dr. M walked out. There was blood on the gloves covering her hands. My hands shook as I smelled antiseptic.

"Max should be fine. I brought her to her room. She should wake up in approximately thirty minutes. And when she does, she can talk to all of you for a little. Then, I have to give her the pain medicine."

We all nodded, impatiently.

"Fang, I think you should be in there when she wakes up."

I nodded, my hands were beginning to clam up. I stood.

What if she didn't like me anymore? Girls change. Not that there's anything wrong with girls. I like girls... Not like that! But girls are cool...

_Fang, you're being retarded._ Angel said, in my head. **(AN That rhymed...jsyk)**

She was right. I was being dumb. I wiped my hands off on my jeans and opened Max's door.

I sighed. She was fine. There wasn't a puddle of blood surrounding her. Her chest was still rising and falling with her breathing. She was facing me. Obviously, couldn't lay on her back.

She looked peaceful. Her hand twitched. Then, her foot. Finally, her eyes fluttered open.

Had I really spent a half hour walking hear and staring at her?

I guess so.

I pulled the chair from the desk over to sit in front of her.

"Fang," she whispered.

"Max."

"You're alive."

My eyebrows knit together. "Of course, I'm alive. We though _you_ were dead."

"They told me that you all died and that your last words were "Tell Max I'll never forgive her". I believed them. I can't believe I believed them."

I hugged her, being careful with her back.

"We're not dead. The others are in the living room. I'll tell them to come."

_Angel, bring the others._

_M'kay_

Max and I smiled dumbly at each other. I got lost in her chocolate brown eyes. My hand moved on it's own accord and stroked her cheek.

"Still as beautiful as ever."

She picked up her hand and put it on the back of my neck, pulling my head down. Therefore, touching my lips to hers.

I missed the feel of her lips against mine. They way they moved in sync. I missed the way she'd sigh softly as I ran my tongue across her bottom lip, asking for permission. I missed the way our tongues tangled and we battled for dominance. I missed her hands clenched in my hair.

I missed it all.

Someone cleared their throat from behind me.

I turned to see the Flock, Ella and Dr. M standing in the doorway.

My cheeks flushed.

"I thought you were expecting us," Iggy said, smirking.

Angel threw herself at Max. She wrapped her arms around Max.

"Hey, baby," Max said. And, though it was obvious Angel wasn't a baby, she beamed and put her head into Max's shoulder.

"I missed you so much," she muttered.

"Me too, baby. Me too."

Gazzy was next to have her.

"I missed you."

"Me too. And to think. I missed your voice cracking!"

Gazzy chuckled.

Nudge had tears dripping down her face.

"I missed you so so much, Max! Everything changed when you left! Now, it can go back to normal.

Max chuckled.

"I missed you, too." She kissed the top of Nudge's head

"I missed you, Max," Iggy said.

"No hug?" Max asked, pouting.

Iggy threw his long arms around Max and started to sob into her shoulder.

"I-I didn't know what was going on w-with me. I t-though that-that there was something wrong with me."

"There is nothing wrong with you, Iggy. You are perfectly normal... In a sense."

Iggy stood up, laughed and wiped his eyes.

"Max!" Ella didn't hug her older sister. She didn't want to hurt her. I could tell.

"C'mon Ella. Give your sis some lovin'."

That was all that it took for a group hug between Max, Ella and their mom.

After the little love-fest, we caught Max up on everything.

"Max! You totally missed it," Ella said. "You missed beating up my first boyfriend."

Max laughed. "And what happened to him?"

Ella muttered something.

"Huh?"

"I punched him."

That sent us roaring into laughter.

Don't you just love happy endings?

* * *

**I think it is the end.**

**I don't know what I could write after this.**

**Maybe if I got some ideas...?  
**

**R&R  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm not ending it, but I'm facing a bit of writers block. I need suggestions. Requests. Love. And Potatoes.**

**So... Instead of making this just a really really short Authors Note... Imma talk to ya'll.**

**So... My mom bought me the new Maximum Ride manga the other day. And me and my friend are really into drawing stuff from it. Once she was over and we were drawing for eight hours.**

**Err. Remember that girl Sydney and how bitchy she was? Well, I haven't seen her all summer. And I'm happy about that. But she's most likely gunna be in a few of my classes...**

**Imma be in seventh grade. I have three words for you: Seventh Grade Health. Nuff said. You should sympathize me. **

**M'kay. So I'm home alone and I heard some awkward noises. My cat barfed. Bleck. Gross. I will never have a pet that is capable of barfing... I shall get a rock. He will be named Rocky... I have a half brother named Rocky.**

**My family is really screwed up.**

**My mom was like married five times before my dad. And they have broken up like five hundred times. I have and onlder brother named Dave and two years ago I found out that I had an older brother named Nick. My mom had Nick when she was thirteen. My dad was twenty when Dave was born. I had an older brother named Raymond, but he died. Something was wrong with his heart. I have an older sister named Rachel. My mom was like fourteen when she had her. Then my parents met and had me... Like four years later tehy had my little sister. Then they broke up and my dad knocked some lady up with Rocky and now my parents are together... yada yada yada. I really only consider Rachel and My little sister family. **

**Okay. Anyway...**

**Yeah**


	12. Chapter 12

**So... My third story that I finished... I should start typing the next chapter of Stardom soon... I'm really lazy... Haha...**

**So. I have lots of ideas for new stories. I probably won't start until TLaaDS is done... **

**Here it is**

**

* * *

**Third Person POV-

After the heartwarming family reunion, The Flock went and kicked some School ass. They had to go on several shows. And the whole world was very confuzzled.

Nudge left to go to collage on an art scholarship. Gazzy visits her every weekend. She's still pretty clueless to the fact he's head over heels in love with her.

Angel went through a thirteen-year-old-trying-to-be-six faze. It ended in her moving in with Dr. M because she was tired of being treated like a baby.

Iggy met an amazing British guy. And they hit it off. Currently, they're living in Vegas with their cat Mr. Meowy Pants.

As for Fang and Max... well... Let's just say they've been making up for lost times... If you know what I mean...

And I know you do.

* * *

**Ahh. Shortness... Bleck.**

**So Follow me on tumblr. .**

**If you don't have one... Make one. And tell me to follow you. Cause I will.**

**Ahh.**

**Review one last time?**


End file.
